


Captura

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly no quería que la descubrieran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captura

Carly contuvo la respiración, todo para no dejar escapar ningún sonido debido a la sorpresa y que no la descubrieran.

Ella no era una extraña y estaba segura que a Yuusei no le enojaría que ella fuese a su taller en busca de Jack, pero lo que sin duda sí lo haría sería que lo despertase luego de que él había trabajado tantas horas que al final se había dormido sentado en el sofá y por eso Carly quería evitar tal cosa a toda costa.

La otra razón por la que no quería delatarse era la única otra persona que estaba en el taller y que se encontraba despierta.

Porque sospechaba que a Aki no le agradaría mucho saber que alguien la vio robándole un beso a Yuusei mientras él dormía, especialmente cuando ese testigo tenía una cámara con la que quizás había capturado el momento.


End file.
